Truth or Dare!
by Broken-shadowhunter-girl
Summary: Clary, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Alec, and Jace all play a game of truth or dare after watching a movie. One-shot but maybe more if I get good reviews!


**Hi, I was reading a lot of truth or dare fanfics and I decided to write my own! **

**It is a One-shot but if I get good reviews it might be more. And I need a break from writing about red-headed, depressed, pregnant-with-half-demon-baby, shadowhunters. Lol I'm joking... ...(kind-of)... 0.0...we'll anyways let's get on with the story! **

**Just so were clear, the setting is Magnus's house. And if you refuse to do a truth or dare an article of clothing goes! Characters I'm using (Cassandra Clare please don't be mad!) All rights go to her! **

**Clary **

**Jace **

**Magnus **

**Alec **

**Simon **

**Isabelle.**

** ... There is Clace, Malec, and Sizzy, why you might ask, BECAUSE THEY ARE AWESOME**!

**P.s Clary P.O.V **

Everyone was over at Magnus's watching a movie, once the movie was over Isabelle yelled "TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Everyone but Magnus groaned. "Clary truth or dare!" said Isabelle.

"Truth I guess?" "Okay, have you and Jace done 'it' yet?" "No, I'm too young!" I said, slightly startled that she asked me that. "Clary! Must you tell everyone!" Jace said in a playful tone.

"Ummmmmm... Magnus truth or dare!" "Dare of course!" "Okay I dare you to swap clothes with Jace!" Jace stared at me in horror, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Jace yelled at me, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and I were laughing hysterically!

"Clary," Jace said in a whining voice "are you really going to make me dress up as a, gay, glittery, warlock!?" "And me as an arrogant, self absorbed, asshole!" said Magnus. It's ether that or both of your shirts go.

"Fine" said Jace. And off his shirt went, followed by Magnus's shirt. Magnus looked around the room and finally he said "Simon truth or dare?" "Wait, you actually remembered my name?"

"Of course I did, daylighter. Now truth or d-" "Truth" Simon said as he interrupted Magnus. "Are you and Isabelle back together?" Simon looked to her, he seemed to ask if it was alright to tell. Izzy nodded. "Yes, we are." "Ummm... Jace truth or dare?" "Dare, bring it on bloodsucker!"

Izzy whispered something in Simons ear. A smile spread across his his face. "I dare you and Alec to have drinking contest!" Alec stared at Simon looking murderous. "I was beginning to like you, vampire!" said Alec.

Magnus grabbed some beer from his fridge, and brought over two cups. By their sixth cup each, Alec gave up. Jace didn't even look drunk at all! As for Alec he was dizzy and slurring his words.

He laid his head down on Magnus's lap and passed out. "Isabelle, truth or dare?" Jace said as he sat back down next to me. "Dare" Isabelle said without a second thought. "I dare you to kiss clary fully on the lips for a whole 30 seconds!"

Simon tried to not crack up. Isabelle walked over to me and Magnus counted to 30. Jace was whistling, I punched him not-to-softly on the arm "Your such a guy" I said with disgust.

Jace kissed me, I loved him kissing me, "AHEM!" Isabelle said quite rudely. Everyone including me and Jace as started laughing. "Okay, Magnus truth or dare!" Izzy said. "Truth" "Is Alec a screamer?" Izzy asked. I gasped "Izzy WTF!" "What? I want to know."

Magnus turned a bright pink that I have never seen him turn before! Isabelle was lucky Alec passed out. Magnus took off his shoes and socks and put them next to the shirts. "Awwwww no fair" Izzy whined.

"Okay, Clary truth or dare?" "Dare" I said. "I dare you to call your mother and tell her your pregnant, with Jace's baby!" Holy shit did he just dare me to do that? I removed my shirt lucky for me I was wearing a tank top underneath. I threw it into the pile of shirts. "Simon, truth or dare" I said.

"Dare" "I dare you to walk around the block yelling 'I'm a beautiful, princess' to everyone you see!" "Fine, but nobody in this room is allowed to take a video, okay!" "Fine, your no fun" I said.

The first person he saw was a man dressed in a suit and tie, "I'm a beautiful, princess!" Simon said to the man. The man handed him a card and ran down the street! "What does the card say?" I asked. "It has names, and addresses of therapists offices on it."

We all started laughing so hard Simon too, we were literally rolling on the floor! "This it the best game of truth or dare I have ever played!" said Isabelle laughing!

** ...hoped you liked it!...p.s the line "is Alec a screamer?" Came from a fan fiction I read, I do not own that line!... Love ya guys! : ) ... Please review! .**


End file.
